marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series)
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = Breakout, Part 1 | Season1_2 = Breakout, Part 2 | Season1_3 = Some Assembly Required | Season1_4 = Living Legend | Season1_5 = Everything is Wonderful | Season1_6 = Panther's Quest | Season1_7 = Gamma World, Part 1 | Season1_8 = Gamma World, Part 2 | Season1_9 = Masters of Evil | Season1_10 = 459 | Season1_11 = Widow's Sting | Season1_12 = The Man Who Stole Tomorrow | Season1_13 = Come the Conqueror | Season1_14 = The Kang Dynasty | Season1_15 = The Casket of Ancient Winters | Season1_16 = Hail, Hydra! | Season1_17 = Ultron-5 | Season1_18 = The Ultron Imperative | Season1_19 = This Hostage Earth | Season1_20 = The Fall of Asgard | Season1_21 = A Day Unlike Any Other | Season2_1 = The Private War of Doctor Doom | Season2_2 = Alone Against A.I.M. | Season2_3 = Acts of Vengeance | Season2_4 = Welcome to the Kree Empire | Season2_5 = To Steal an Ant-Man | Season2_6 = Michael Korvac | Season2_7 = Who Do You Trust? | Season2_8 = The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill | Season2_9 = Nightmare in Red | Season2_10 = Prisoner of War | Season2_11 = Infiltration | Season2_12 = Secret Invasion | Season2_13 = Along Came a Spider... | Season2_14 = Behold...The Vision | Season2_15 = Powerless | Season2_16 = Assault on 42 | Season2_17 = Ultron Unlimited | Season2_18 = Yellowjacket | Season2_19 = Emperor Stark | Season2_20 = Code Red | Season2_21 = Winter Soldier | Season2_22 = Deadliest Man Alive | Season2_23 = New Avengers | Season2_24 = Operation: Galactic Storm | Season2_25 = Live Kree or Die | Season2_26 = Avengers Assemble | HistoryText = Marvel announced in October 2008 that its Marvel Animation division and the outside studio Film Roman would produce an Avengers animated TV series, titled The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, for planned broadcast in 2010. The series started airing on Disney XD in the United States on 20 October 2010, on Teletoon in Canada on 22 October 2010 in English-language and March 2011 in French-language. The series started airing in Australia on 8 March 2011 on ABC3, where the season finale originally aired on 12 April 2011. Micro-Episodes began airing online on 15 October 2010, introducing heroes and other characters for the main series. These micro-episodes were compiled into the first five episodes of the main series.Producer Josh Fine's Full List & Explanation of Micro-Series The series follows the storylines of the original comics by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, as well as other series of the comics' run and other sources such as the Marvel Cinematic Universe. In June 2012, Avengers Assemble was announced after the cancellation of The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Jeph Loeb, a producer on the series, stated that the series is intended to closely echo the tone and feel of the 2012 Avengers film despite the protests and anger of the fans as well as the popularity of the show. Characters Hero Teams Avengers Anthony Stark (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|Iron Man, Anthony Stark Thor_Odinson_(Earth-8096)_003.png|Thor Robert-Bruce-Banner-(Earth-80920).png|The Hulk, Robert Bruce Banner Clinton-Barton-(Earth-80920).png|Hawkeye, Clint Barton Steven-Rogers-(Earth-80920).png|Captain America, Steve Rogers Henry Pym (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 1 001.jpg|Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket, Henry "Hank" Pym Janet van Dyne (Earth-80920).png|Wasp, Janet van Dyne |Black Panther, T'Challa Carol Danvers (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Promo 001.jpg|Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers Vision (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 14 0001.jpg|Vision Stark Industries Howard Stark (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 4 001.png|Howard Stark Anthony Stark (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|Iron Man, Anthony Stark Virginia Potts (Earth-80920).jpg|Virginia "Pepper" Potts James Rhodes (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|War Machine, James Rhodes S.H.I.E.L.D. Nicholas Fury (Earth-8096) 003.png|Nicholas Fury Maria Hill (Earth-80920).jpg|Maria Hill Mandroid (Earth-80920).jpg|Mandroid James Woo (Earth-80920).jpg|James Woo Clay Quartermain (Earth-80920).jpg|Clay Quartermain Clinton-Barton-(Earth-80920).png|Hawkeye, Clinton Barton Natalia Romanova (Earth-80920)2.png|Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff Barbara Morse (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro The Hulk Season 1 3 0001.png|Mockingbird, Barbara Morse Leonard Samson (Earth-80920) 0001.png|Doc Samson Eric O'Grady (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 9 002.png|Eric O'Grady Warriors Three Fandral (Earth-80920).jpg|Fandral Hogun (Earth-80920).jpg|Hogun Volstagg (Earth-80920).jpg|Volstagg Howling Commandos Steven-Rogers-(Earth-80920).png|Captain America, Steve Rogers Winter Soldier (Earth-8096) 00.png|Winter Soldier, Bucky Jack Fury (Earth-8096).jpg|Jack Fury James Howlett (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Captain America Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Wolverine, James Howlett Timothy Dugan (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Captain America Season 1 1 001.jpg|Dum Dum Dugan Isadore Cohen (Earth-80920).jpg|Izzy Cohen Robert Ralston (Earth-80920).jpg|Rebel Ralston Percival Pinkerton (Earth-80920).jpg|Percival Pinkerton Dino Manelli (Earth-80920).jpg|Dino Manelli Gabriel Jones (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Captain America Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Gabriel Jones Fantastic Four Reed Richards (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 1.png|Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards Susan Storm (Earth-80920).jpg|Invisible Woman, Susan Storm Human Torch A-EMH.png|Human Torch, Johnny Storm Benjamin Grimm (Earth-8096).png|Thing, Ben Grimm X-Men Charles Xavier (Earth-80920).jpg|Professor Charles Xavier James Howlett (Earth-8096) 00.png|Wolverine, Logan Scott Summers (Earth-80920) 003.jpg|Cyclops, Scott Summers Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-8096)_00.png|Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner Henry_Mccoy_(Earth-8096).png|Beast, Henry McCoy Ororo Munroe (Earth-8096).jpg|Storm, Ororo Munroe Rogue (Earth-80920).jpg|Rogue S.W.O.R.D. Henry Gyrich (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 10 001.jpg|Henry Gyrich Abigail Brand (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 4 001.png|Abigail Brand SydrenEMH.png|Sydren Carol Danvers (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Promo 001.jpg|Ms. Marvel, Carol Danvers CorbeauEMH.png|Peter Corbeau Heroes for Hire Luke Cage (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Luke Cage Daniel Rand (Earth-8096) 002.JPG|Iron Fist, Daniel Rand Guardian of the Galaxy Peter Quill (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 6 002.png|Starlord, Peter Quill Adam Warlock (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 6 001.png|Adam Warlock Rocket Raccoon (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Rocket Raccoon Phyla-Vell (Earth-80920) 001.JPG|Quasar, Phyla-Vell Groot (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 6 001.jpg|Groot Secret Warriors Nicholas Fury (Earth-8096) 003.png|Nick Fury Natalia Romanova (Earth-80920)2.png|Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff Daisy Johnson (Earth-8096).png|Quake, Daisy Johnson New Avengers Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-21h07m04s71.png|Spider-Man, Peter Parker James Howlett (Earth-8096) 00.png|Wolverine, Logan James Rhodes (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|War Machine, James Rhodes Luke Cage (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Luke Cage Benjamin Grimm (Earth-8096).png|Thing, Ben Grimm Daniel Rand (Earth-8096) 002.JPG|Iron Fist, Daniel Rand Guest Allies Just A Really Very Intelligent System (Earth-8096) 001.jpg|J.A.R.V.I.S. Jane Foster (Earth-80920).jpg|Jane Foster Heimdall (Earth-80920).jpg|Heimdall Balder Odinson (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Thor Season 1 2 0001.jpg|Balder Sif (Earth-80920).jpg|Sif Odin Borson (Earth-80920).jpg|Odin Hugin (Earth-80920).jpg|Hugin Munin (Earth-80920).jpg|Munin Brunnhilde (Earth-8096) 0001.png|Valkyrie, Brunnhilde Faradei (Earth-80920).png|Faradei Ravonna Renslayer (Earth-80920).jpg|Ravonna Renslayer T'Chaka (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 4 0001.jpg|Black Panther, T'Chaka N'Gassi (Earth-80920).jpg|N'Gassi Mar-Vell (Earth-8096).jpg|Captain Marvel, Mar-Vell Black Knight AEMH.png|Black Knight, Dane Whitman avengers-HERBIE.jpg|H.E.R.B.I.E. Scott Lang (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 0001.png|Ant-Man, Scott Lang Cassandra Lang (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 0001.png|Cassandra Lang Corrina Walters (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 6 001.jpg|Corrina Walters Beta Ray Bill (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 8 005.jpg|Beta Ray Bill Tyrone Johnson (Earth-8096).png|Cloak, Tyrone Johnson Delroy Garrett Jr. (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 12 0001.png|3-D Man, Charles Chandler Walter Langkowski (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 11 0002.png|Sasquatch, Walter Langkowski Joseph Robertson (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 13 0001.png|Robbie Robertson Elizabeth Brant (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 13 0003.png|Betty Brant Neutral Characters Frank Castle (Earth-8096) and Theodore Sallis (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 2 0001.jpg|Punisher, Frank Castle Frank Castle (Earth-8096) and Theodore Sallis (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 2 0001.jpg|Man-Thing, Theodore Sallis Wanda Maximoff (Earth-8096).png|Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff Antonio Rodriguez (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 11 0001.png|Armadillo, Antonio Rodriguez Erik Lehnsherr (Earth-8096) 000.png|Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr John Jonah Jameson (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 13 0002.png|J Jonah Jameson Jocasta (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 17 0001.png|Jocasta Neutral Teams Hulkbusters Thaddeus Ross (Earth-8096) Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 20 0001.png|Red Hulk, Thaddeus Ross Glenn Talbot (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Glenn Talbot Code Red Thaddeus Ross (Earth-8096) Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 20 0001.png|Red Hulk, Thaddeus Ross Leonard Samson (Earth-80920) 0001.png|Doc Samson Winter Soldier (Earth-8096) 00.png|Winter Soldier, Bucky Samuel Wilson (Earth-8096) 001.JPG|Falcon, Samuel Wilson Villains Galactus 8096.png|Galactus Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 16 0001.jpg|Annihilus Queen Veranke (Earth-8096).png|Queen Veranke Super Skrull AEMH.png|Super Skrull, Kl'rt Cap Skrull EMH 8504.png|Skrull Captain America, Pitt'o Nili Henry Gyrich (Skrull) (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 4 0001.png|Skrull Henry Gyrich Supreme_Intelligence_(Earth-80920).png|Supreme Intelligence Ronan (EMH).png|Ronan the Accuser Michael Korvac (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 6 001.jpg|Michael Korvac Sentry 459 (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 10 001.jpg|Sentry 459 Victor von Doom (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 1 0001.jpg|Doctor Doom Lucia von Bardas (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Lucia von Bardas Loki Laufeyson (Earth-80920).jpg|Loki Loki and the destroyer.png|Destroyer Armor Hela (Earth-8096).png|Hela Surtur (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 3 0001.jpg|Surtur Ymir (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 20 0001.jpg|Ymir Malekith AEMH.png|Malekith Ulik A-EMH.png|Ulik Karnilla (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 19 0001.png|Karnilla Ultron (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 17 0001.png|Ultron Kang (Earth-80920).jpg|Kang, Nathaniel Richards Samuel Sterns (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 8 001.jpg|The Leader, Samuel Sterns Philip Sterns (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes The Hulk Season 1 3 0001.jpg|Madman, Philip Sterns Carl Creel (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes The Hulk Season 1 2 0001.jpg|Absorbing Man, Carl Creel Bi-Beast (Earth-80920).jpg|Bi-Beast Chen Lu (Earth-80920).png|Radioactive Man, Chen Lu Zzzax (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 1 002.JPG|Zzzax Graviton AEMH.png|Graviton, Franklin Hall Ultimo (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Iron Man Season 1 1 001.jpg|Ultimo David Cannon (Earth-80920).jpg|Whirlwind, David Cannon Jerome Beechman (Earth-80920).jpg|Mandrill, Jerome Beechman Mad Thinker (Earth-80920).jpg|Mad Thinker M'Baku (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 4 0001.jpg|Man-Ape, M'Baku Donald Gill (Earth-80920).jpg|Blizzard, Donald Gill John Horton (Earth-80920).jpg|Griffin, John Horton Leeann Foreman (Earth-80920).jpg|Whiplash Paul Cartier (Earth-80920).jpg|Wendigo, Paul Cartier Zebediah Killgrave (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Purple Man, Zebediah Killgrave Doughboy (Earth-80920).jpg|Doughboy Villain Teams Hydra Johann Shmidt (Earth-80920).jpg|Red Skull, Johann Shmit Wolfgang von Strucker (Earth-80920).jpg|Baron Wolfgang von Strucker Heinrich Zemo (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Baron Heinrich Zemo Arnim Zola (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Ant-Man & The Wasp Season 1 3 0001.jpg|Arnim Zola Eric Williams (Earth-80920).jpg|Grim Reaper, Eric Williams Ulysses Klaw (Earth-80920).jpg|Ulysses Klaw Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-8096) 0001.jpg|Viper, Ophelia Sarkissian Dreadnought (Robot) from Avengers Micro Episodes Iron Man Season 1 1 001.jpg|Dreadnought Wrecking Crew Dirk Garthwaite (Earth-80920).jpg|Wrecker, Dirk Garthwaite Eliot Franklin (Thunderball) (Earth-8096).jpg|Thunderball, Eliot Franklin Brian Calusky (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Thor Season 1 1 001.jpg|Piledriver, Brian Calusky Henry Camp (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Thor Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Bulldozer, Henry Camp U-Foes Vector A-EMH.png|Vector, Simon Utrecht Ann Darnell (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes The Hulk Season 1 3 0001.jpg|Vapor, Ann Darnell James Darnell (Earth-80920).jpg|X-Ray, James Darnell Michael Steel (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 7 0001.png|Ironclad, Michael Steel A.I.M. George Tarleton (Earth-80920).png|M.O.D.O.K., George Tarleton Scientist Supreme (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|Scientist Supreme Technovore (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 2.JPG|Technovore GetzEMH.png|Lyle Getz Super-Apes Ivan Kragoff (Earth-80920).jpg|Red Ghost, Ivan Kragoff Masters of Evil Heinrich Zemo (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Baron Heinrich Zemo Amora (Earth-8096) from Avengers Micro Episodes Thor Season 1 4 0001.jpg|Enchantress, Amora Skurge (Earth-80920).jpg|Executioner, Skurge Simon Williams (Earth-8096) 001.png|Wonder Man, Simon Williams Crimson Dynamo A-EMH.png|Crimson Dynamo, Anton Vanko Emil Blonsky (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Promo 001.png|Abomination, Emil Blonsky Paul Duval (Earth-80920).jpg|Grey Gargoyle, Paul Duval Arthur Parks (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Living Laser, Arthur Parks Curtis Carr (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 1 0001.jpg|Chemistro, Curtis Carr Serpent Society Klaus Voorhees (Earth-80920).jpg|King Cobra, Klaus Voorhees Ophelia Sarkissian (Earth-8096) 0001.jpg|Viper, Ophelia Sarkissian Blanche Sitznski (Earth-8096).jpg|Anaconda, Blanche Sitznski Quincy Mclver (Earth-8096) from Avengers- Earth's Mightiest Heroes 001.png|Bushmaster, Quincy McIver Frank Payne (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 1 1 001.jpg|Constrictor, Frank Payne Death Adder A-EMH.png|Death Adder, Roland Burroughs Rattler A-EMH.png|Rattler, Gustav Krueger Crossfire's Thugs William Cross (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 001.png|Crossfire, William Cross Shadrick Daniels (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 001.jpg|Mangler, Shadrick Daniels Scythe (Mercenary) (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 001.jpg|Scythe, Mercenary Gideon Mace (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 001.jpg|Gideon Mace Raymond Jones (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 001.jpg|Piranha Jones Benjamin Donovan (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 001.JPG|Big Ben Jasper Daniels (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 001.jpg|Spear, Jasper Daniels Dontrell Hamilton (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 001.jpg|Cockroach Hamilton Ramon Garcia (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 5 001.jpg|Señor Muerte, Ramon Garcia Heralds of Galactus Gabriel Lan (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 26 0001.png|Air-Walker Pyreus Kril (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 26 0001.png|Firelord Lambda-Zero (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 26 0001.png|Stardust Tyros (Earth-8096) from Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) Season 2 26 0001.png|Terrax The series features a combination of 2D and CGI animation. Micro Episodes Iron Man # Iron Man is Born # Hydra Lives # Behold the Mandroids # Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor # Thor the Mighty # The Siege of Asgard # My Brother, My Enemy # The Isle of Silence The Hulk # The Coming of the Hulk # Hulk Versus the World # This Monster, This Hero # Beware the Widow's Bite! Captain America # Meet Captain America # The Red Skull Strikes # If This Be Doomsday # Lo, There Shall Come a Conqueror Ant-Man & The Wasp # The Man in the Ant Hill # Enter the Whirlwind # The Big House # Welcome to Wakanda }} References